Enterra Drive Yards
Enterra Drive Yards (or EDY) are the intergalactic manufacturers of several of the ships in Jimmy Neutron's end of the Nicktoons Universe, responsible for creating the Astrocar, the standard Yokian Battle Cruisers, and the basis for the Syndicate Droid Troops, who would in turn evolve into the Toyco Outlet by Professor Calamitous. Neither good or bad, this neutral company in the galaxy were involved in both the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and the Nicktoons Unite Series anonymously. But during the Toon Wars, in the Syndicate's resurgence, they offered them access to one of their main facilities to act as a factory for their ships and Toybots. When the war progressed further for 5 years following the Syndicate's defeat, all that were left were their reserves intending to carry on the war. As such, the facility of Toyco at the drive yards quickly became vital for the Toon Force's long-term victory, eventually leading to a lengthy battle at the factory, aided in part by Enterra who saw that the Syndicate were attempting to gain full control of the company for themselves with the capture of several of their key construction facilities. Thanks to the Toon Force's efforts, the Syndicate's forces were repelled from the drive yards and forced to scatter further into the multiverse to continue their operations. But over the course of the 5-year gap before Toon Wars: The Final Days, they would eventually die out once the Multiverse was reclaimed, and the last of their holdouts were dismantled. After the war's conclusion, with contracts granting the company the rights to further development of Syndicate-themed products, Enterra Drive Yards would go on to repurpose some of Toyco's assets, including the blimp and Jimmy Tank for recreational use during a time of peace. Products by Enterra * Yokian Battle Cruiser * Astrocar (slightly modified by Jimmy Neutron) * Syndicate Droid Troops (slightly modified by Calamitous and Vlad Plasmius) * Toyco Outlets - Although Calamitous was able to use a small batch of Toybots to go to other worlds to construct the facilities rapidly, the resources used to create them and the sprawling factories were manufactured by Enterra after Calamitous got word of their existence by King Goobot V and the League of Villains. * Toyco Helicopters * Chadbot - Chadbot himself was an assistant made by EDY to work for Calamitous to monitor the production lines of the Toyco factories. But like the company who built him, he quickly saw the foolishness in his boss and rebelled. * Toyco Tank/Jimmy Tank - Though the first and only other Jimmy Tank in Attack of the Toybots was designed and sent out by the Amity Park outlet, the more armored ones built during the Toon Wars were assembled and sent out by EDY until the Toon Force found them at one of the Toyco Holdouts and disabled them mid-production at the occupied drive yards. Notably, one of them was also stolen and modified by Jimmy Neutron to even the odds against heavier forces. It would later be redesigned for peaceful purposes. * Battloons - After the defeat of the Syndicate and the end of the Toyco Holdouts, EDY repurposed and built new blimps modeled after the originals for recreational use and to act as a planetary transport for many different worlds, including Lyvsheria and Retroville. Trivia * The name "Drive Yards" and the role it plays made by Frozarburst and were based off Kuat Drive Yards from the Star Wars franchise. * The concept of Enterra was made after a quick re-watch of Jimmy Neutron, Win, Lose, and Kaboom, which name-dropped the company responsible for making the Astrocar, and to explain where certain ships in the galaxy were developed from. * When Toyco was made, Enterra Drive Yards at first felt that it would lead to competition they themselves created. But as Calamitous proceeded his plan to take over the universe and become the Biggest Genius, their fears turned to hysterical laughter knowing the Nicktoons would ultimately save the day. Category:Frozarburst Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Organizations